Backlighting is generally provided for switch panels by placing a light source behind transparent switch areas. Because membrane switches typically have opaque electrical contacts within the switches immediately below the switch depressing areas, it is often impossible to have a fully backlit switch area. This creates limitations in low light areas of being able to locate and read the switches on a panel.